


Practice

by DaFishi



Series: Spilt Blood [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Katara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Aang, Bloodbending, F/M, Omega Zuko, Pai Sho, Zaheer style, airbending the air out of lungs, alpha Azula, but fluff, this is dark, toph cheats, very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Katara and Aang didn’t smile much for real.Azula and Zuko change that.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Series: Spilt Blood [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946641
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> I love this series despite its darkness.

A blood-curdling scream shatters the fragile silence that held the room in hesitance mere moments before.

The man’s body shakes in pain as his organs tear themselves apart.

His back breaks in several places as his bones shatter throughout his body.

His body convulses and bends into itself, moving unnaturally.

Blood poured from his mouth as bloodshot eyes shed tears and blood.

Katara smiles as she finishes him off.

The third one today.

She no longer needed the full moon but with it, she could do what she just did to hundreds at a time without batting an eye.

Next to her, Aang wipes dust off his shoulder as another shrunken corpse joins his pile.

The air was certainly fresher near him since he’s been ripping the air out of people’s lungs.

“Katara, Aang, we’re playing Pai Sho. Care to join?” Azula asks from the doorway.

Zuko peeks from behind and tuts. “The maids will be very upset with this mess.”

Aang grins. “It’s all on you, Sifu Hotman. Turn and burn ‘em.”

Zuko sighs but holds out a hand anyways.

Several bursts of red hot flames come forth from his outstretched hands and burn the bodies and blood.

The smell of charcoaled flesh fills the air but no one truly cares.

Blood, smoke, and the salty smell of tears were smells they were used too at this point.

“I would love to play Pai Sho. I’m going to kick Suki’s ass today,” Katara says confidently.

Azula snorts. “Please. Toph’s going to pull a switch on you again.”

Aang laughs. “Remember how mad you were?”

Katara flips her braid onto her right side. “That village I burnt down had nothing but rapists anyways. Nobody’s going to miss them.”

Zuko nods thoughtfully. “True. Shall we?”

The four walk to the Pai Sho room, bickering the whole way.

Much to Katara and Aang’s mutual surprise, both of them were laughing and smiling.

And all because the two Fire Nation siblings had decided they were part of their family now.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
